


Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Requests

**Imagine ignoring Zaphod’s flirting until he saves you.**

Encountering the President was usually an ordeal. Although he was flirtatious by nature, he seemed to take a particular liking to you. You’d usually shrug off his comments - unless they crossed a line. Then you’d remind him that, his position notwithstanding,you would have no issue making sure it didn’t happen again. 

But he liked that, too. “You’re a spicy little thing, aren’t ya?” 

Those around you would occasionally comment on his behavior. “The President is in love with y/n!” “He’s so handsome. Don’t you think so, y/n?” He was attractive, but so obnoxious. Not to mention he didn’t seem to know your name. He’d always call you by some pet name or another. It wasn’t real infatuation, clearly. 

Because you saw him so sporadically, there was no telling if it’d be days or months before he tried to lay on the charm and woo you once again. If he were more sincere (or less annoying) you could find his attention more enjoyable. 

What you never expected was for him to come to your aid in a crisis. However, while you were in a particularly tight spot, he showed up just in time to keep you from getting killed. 

“Zaphod, what are you doing here?”

“Heard you were in trouble,” he replied, fixing his hair. “Who better than me to be your savior? C’mon.” He gave you a dazzling smile accompanied by a wink. 

You were, understandably, wary of his motives. “This was just for publicity, right? You’re here to be a hero in the news, aren’t you?” 

“Of course it was. What? No. It was a little bit.” 

“A little bit?”

He fumbled for a moment before forming a full sentence, then finally, “I would’ve come to help you even without the cameras.” 

“You would?”

“Now, why don’t you thank your President for saving your life? Come on, I’m starvin’.” 

After some consideration, and some playful prodding from Zaphod, you agreed. You were nearly held up due to work, but upon seeing that you were with the leader of the galaxy (and going on a date with him?!) you were free to go. “Paperwork can wait.” 


End file.
